


Art for 'Star-crossed'

by faite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faite/pseuds/faite
Summary: Art for the Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang 2018 ficStar-crossed.





	Art for 'Star-crossed'

**Author's Note:**

> Big Bang art for [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverever)'s story '[Star-crossed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653199)', a _wonderful_ fairy AU that I was lucky enough to be able to draw for! So happy we could work together, Neverever!


End file.
